70th Ohio Infantry
The 70th Ohio Volunteer Infantry (or 70th OVI) was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 70th Ohio Infantry was organized in West Union, Ohio and mustered in for three years service on October 14, 1861 under the command of Colonel Joseph R. Cockerill. The regiment was attached to District of Paducah, Kentucky, to March 1862. 3rd Brigade, 5th Division, Army of the Tennessee, to July 1862. 3rd Brigade, 5th Division, District of Memphis, Tennessee, to November 1862. 3rd Brigade, 5th Division, District of Memphis, Right Wing, XIII Corps, Department of the Tennessee, November 1862. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, District of Memphis, XIII Corps, to December 1862. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, XVII Corps, to January 1863. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, XVI Corps, to March 1863. 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, XVI Corps, to July 1863. 3rd Brigade, 4th Division, XV Corps, to August 1864. 1st Brigade, 4th Division, XV Corps, to September 1864. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, XV Corps, to July 1865. Department of Arkansas, to August 1865. The 70th Ohio Infantry mustered out of service at Little Rock, Arkansas on August 14, 1865. Detailed service Moved to Ripley, Ohio, December 25, then to Paducah, Ky., February 17, 1862. Moved from Paducah, Ky., to Savannah, Tenn., March 6–10, 1862. Expedition to Yellow Creek and occupation of Pittsburg Landing, Tenn., March 14–17. Crump's Landing April 4. Battle of Shiloh, April 6–7. Advance on and siege of Corinth, Miss., April 29-May 30. Russell House, near Corinth, May 17. Occupation of Corinth May 30. March to Memphis, Tenn., via LaGrange, Grand Junction, and Holly Springs June 1-July 21. Duty at Memphis until November. Grant's Central Mississippi Campaign, operations on the Mississippi Central Railroad, November 1862 to January 1863. Moved to LaGrange, Tenn., and duty there until March 7, and at Moscow until June 9. Ordered to Vicksburg, Miss., June 9. Siege of Vicksburg June 14-July 4. Advance on Jackson, Miss., July 4–10. Bolton's Ferry, Black River, July 4–6. Siege of Jackson July 10–17. Camp at Big Black until September 26. Moved to Memphis, Tenn., then march to Chattanooga, Tenn., September 26-November 20. Chattanooga-Ringgold Campaign November 23–27. Tunnel Hill November 23–25. Missionary Ridge November 25. March to relief of Knoxville, Tenn., November 28-December 28. Regiment reenlisted January 1, 1864. Veterans on furlough February. Duty at Scottsboro, Ala., until May. Atlanta Campaign May 1-September 8. Demonstrations on Resaca May 8–13. Near Resaca May 13. Battle of Resaca May 14–15. Advance on Dallas May 18–25. Operations on line of Pumpkin Vine Creek and battles about Dallas, New Hope Church, and Allatoona Hills May 25-June 5. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Brush Mountain June 15. Assault on Kennesaw June 27. Nickajack Creek July 2–5. Ruff's Mills July 3–4. Chattahoochie River July 5–17. Battle of Atlanta July 22. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Ezra Chapel July 28 (Hood's second sortie). Flank movement on Jonesboro August 25–30. Battle of Jonesboro August 31-September 1. Lovejoy's Station September 2–6. Operations against Hood in northern Georgia and northern Alabama September 29-November 3. Reconnaissance from Rome on Cave Springs Road and skirmishes October 12–13. March to the sea November 15-December 10. Statesboro December 4. Near Bryan Court House December 8. Siege of Savannah December 10–21. Fort McAllister December 13. Campaign of the Carolinas January to April 1865. Columbia, S.C., February 16–17. Battle of Bentonville, N.C., March 20–21. Occupation of Goldsboro March 24. Advance on Raleigh April 10–14. Occupation of Raleigh April 14. Bennett's House April 26. Surrender of Johnston and his army. March to Washington, D.C., via Richmond, Va., April 29-May 30. Grand Review of the Armies May 24. Moved to Louisville, Ky., June, then to Little Rock, Ark., and duty there until August. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 265 men during service; 5 officers and 70 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 2 officers and 188 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Joseph R. Cockerill * Major William B. Brown - commanded during the siege of Vicksburg See also * List of Ohio Civil War units * Ohio in the Civil War References * Connelly, T. W. History of the Seventieth Ohio Regiment: From Its Organization to Its Mustering Out (Cincinnati, OH: Peak Bros.), 1902. * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Engs, Robert Francis & Corey M. Brooks (eds.). Their Patriotic Duty: The Civil War Letters of the Evans Family of Brown County, Ohio (New York: Fordham University Press), 2007. ISBN 0-8232-2784-7 * Ohio Roster Commission. Official Roster of the Soldiers of the State of Ohio in the War on the Rebellion, 1861–1865, Compiled Under the Direction of the Roster Commission (Akron, OH: Werner Co.), 1886-1895. * Reid, Whitelaw. Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers (Cincinnati, OH: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin), 1868. ISBN 978-1-154-80196-5 ;Attribution * External links * Ohio in the Civil War: 70th Ohio Volunteer Infantry by Larry Stevens * Regimental flag of the 70th Ohio Infantry Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Ohio Civil War regiments